


A Place in the Sun

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Series: ~Tumblr Drabbles~ [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, erzajanetop10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: Change is in the air and commitments are made.





	A Place in the Sun

Mirajane ran her fingers across the rippling muscles of Erza’s arms. Soft lips on hers. A sharp contrast. Her knight was luminescent in the soft spring sunlight. Scarlet strands splayed against the verdant knoll. Hazy rose coating porcelain. Breathy gasps punctuated the ambient wilderness chatter.

Peace and quiet was a welcome retreat even if the guild was gone. Out of Tartaros’ wreckage vulnerability was laid bare. Vulnerability wordlessly acknowledged before now verbalized. Life blooming from the ashes. Erza was a shell after their demonic encounter. Vacant. Lost to another lifetime. While Seilah tore under Mirajane’s skin like nails on a chalkboard even after a successful take over the fight lingered awaking all of her other demons. The warmth of home nearly destroyed. All they could do was take refuge in each other.  Hand in hand on Magnolia's riverbank anchoring each other in turbulent waters like so many times before.

Blunt nails dug in her forearms grasping for purchase as Erza was fighting for her composure back. Mirajane would throw away her own before the debauched look departed her lover’s face.

A gasp pulled them away from each other. Lisanna was back early from her training. Despite the hand covering her mouth, Mirajane could spot the gleeful look in her little sister’s eyes a mile away. “Mira-nee are you and Erza finally…”

Erza’s face rushed as red as her namesake as she stumbled out, “This is…”

“Exactly what it looks like,” she forced a smile. If Erza was unsure…at least she would know now. Mirajane kept her eyes off the wide-eyed redhead. Even if they were close now it didn’t make this change between them permanent. It could be nothing serious.

Calloused fingers twined together with her own, “Yes, we’re dating.” The demon could not help the way her head snapped to look at the other woman. Her shock given away. Met with a tender look and steady eyes that seemed to exist just for her.

Lisanna squealed, throwing her arms around the two, “I’m so happy for you!”

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of ended up being an Intertwined vignette ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ even though I was already writing Erza's side of that story.


End file.
